


The Fruit of Your Light

by TheSphinxDen



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: F/M, Implied Romance, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSphinxDen/pseuds/TheSphinxDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of the many times Tesler found himself wanting to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fruit of Your Light

“Come here, program.” Tesler’s grasp, while tired, was still monstrously strong. Even in the wake of inserting gentleness, he was overbearing. Gorn felt the ink black fingers curl around her forearm and pull her back to his chest. She arranged herself to be a bit more comfortable, knowing it was useless to resist, and finally settled in the crook of his arm. 

Program. It was as if the word was meant to complete his authority over her. To say that even they were intimate they were not equal. She inwardly supposed it was a fair thought. Idly, she lifted her hand and rested it on his massive chest, feeling an urge to trace the flickering patterns of light there. She did not, however, and settled for a moment of stillness. It was hard to believe what had just transpired between them, after all. 

General Tesler seemed pleasantly aware of her inner conflict, and allowed himself a gesture to comfort her; at least it was his intention to do so. The way she interpreted it was completely up to her. He grasped her slender waist and curled his forearm there, perfectly balancing her at his side so she was slightly elevated on his chest, her head resting slightly below his chin. He angled his gaze toward her, heavily lined eyes noting her dark beauty. He wondered silently if she was still fearful of him, but from what he could recall of their devious transactions, he seriously doubted it. It was better that way.

The cold room was silent, but Gorn could hear his processor hum. Much like a human heart beat, it thudded, low and steady, within his chest. He felt good. Firm, warmed from after running on so much heat and energy. She remembered how precise he had been, down to every detail and whim of her desire. And he had spared her shyness. He was a seasoned program in all things, and was not reserved or shameful. She was, however, and smiled lightly to herself. 

Tesler caught it in the corner of his gaze. He rested his heavy free arm just over his head on the pillow there, a lazy curl of his wrist developing. 

“You loved it.” he said finally, his hand slipping up her elegant side, past her shoulder and then onto her neck. She feared for a moment he may kill her then. In this position, she had no way to reach the light baton she had hid under her bed. Perhaps he already knew it was there. 

But he did not. Instead, his fingers rested there gently, stroking her collarbone and the rounded yolk of her naked shoulder. It was a simple but effective move, silently demanding her to relax. That for now, he posed no threat. 

“Perhaps I did.” she answered him finally, her voice carrying a hint of playfulness. Oh, she did. But she was too shameful to admit it. It suited Tesler enough. He could remember how she had been, writhing beneath him in near over-heated joy, finally able to release her frustrations onto a program that was built to her liking and unafraid to take command of her body. 

Tesler, who had both eyes closed for a moment, opened them just slightly to look down at her once more. She seemed to glow, but maybe that was just his exhaustion. 

“You should rest now.” Gorn suggested, knowing she would soon too fall into a deep and much needed recharge. Tesler merely grunted. She wasn’t sure if that was an agreement or an objection, but likely the first as his lines were dimming considerably. When his eyes closed again, she very gently leaned up and forward to plant a small kiss on his cheek. He turned his face in response, and with another pull of his great arm, brought her up enough against him so he could kiss her lips. 

If Clu had achieved anything close to perfection, it was the way she fit so neatly against him, the way her body responded to his, and how much she ached deep inside for his affection. Tesler was sure he felt the same ache, but it was buried and twisted with something else. He would have to leave the next cycle, and this time he found he didn’t want to.


End file.
